pixarfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Неро, Франко
, Италия |дата смерти = |место смерти = |профессия = |гражданство = |годы активности = 1962 — наст. время |направление = |киностудия = |награды = }} Неро}} Фра́нко Не́ро ( , урожд. Франческо Спаранеро ( ); род. 23 ноября 1941 года, Сан-Просперо, Италия) — итальянский актёр, получивший известность прежде всего благодаря картине «Джанго» в жанре спагетти-вестерн. Кроме того, в 1970-е во многих фильмах о полиции он сыграл роль прокурора. В ходе своей карьеры работал под руководством многих известных режиссёров. Жизнь и творчество Франческо Спаранеро, сын полицейского, родился в Сан-Просперо, небольшой общине в провинции Модена, входящей в регион Эмилия-Романья. Детство его прошло в Парме. Там он и открыл в юношеские годы своё пристрастие к театральной сцене и актёрскому искусству.см. http://www.mdr.de/riverboat/648605.html, 3. April 2003 Он организовывал представления в школе, во время службы в армии, руководил самодеятельным театром. Позже переехал в Милан, где начал изучать экономику. За обучение он платил, работая певцом в ночном клубе. Учёбу он так и не закончил. Позже Спаранеро работал бухгалтером в Милане, хотя основным его увлечением и дальше оставалось кино. Во время посещения римской киностудии Чинечитта он встретился с режиссёрами Карло Лидзани, Антонио Пьетранджели и Джоном Хьюстоном, которые воодушевили в нём актёрские амбиции и позже предложили ему первые роли в кино. Однако дебютировал он в 1963 году в фильме Альфредо Джанетти La ragazza in prestito.см. http://www.prisma-online.de/tv/person.html?pid=franco_nero Настоящим прорывом в 1966 году была его роль «холодного как лед и одинокого мстителя» Джанго в одноимённом фильме Серджо Корбуччи. Этот образ сделал его известным в международных масштабах; он получал все больше и больше предложений на участие в фильмах. Чтобы уйти из жанра спагетти-вестерна и стать признанным актёром, позже он также снимался в фантастических фильмах, драмах и комедиях. Отыграв роль Ланселота в киноверсии Бродвейского мюзикла «Камелот», Неро познакомился с Ванессе Редгрейв и был номинирован на получение награды «Золотой глобус» как лучший молодой исполнитель. В 1997 году Франко Неро сыграл Марио Домино в фильме Д. Грина «Крёстная мать». Фильм был снят по роману Линды Ла Планте «Прекрасная половина мафии». Кроме Неро, в этом фильме также снимались Редгрейв и Настасья Кински. Франко Неро принадлежит к числу немногих актёров из западных стран, имевших право участвовать в разных престижных кинопроектах бывших коммунистических стран. Неро сыграл в фильмах Сергея Бондарчука «Мексика в огне» и «Я видел рождение нового мира», в основу которого была положена книга Джона Рида «Десять дней, которые потрясли мир», а также в сербском национально-эпическом фильме «Страхинья Банович». Кроме того, известной стала его роль террориста на Олимпийских играх 1972 года в Мюнхене в фильме «21 час в Мюнхене», а также роль мужа-садиста в драме «Попутчик: Начало», оказывающей влияние на развитие кинопроизводства в США до сегодняшних дней. Своим любимым режиссёром он многократно называл Энцо Дж. Кастеллари, с которым он снял фильмы «Il Cittadino si ribella», «Возвращение Кобры», «Джунгли Джанго», «Кеома» и «La polizia incrimina, la legge assolve!» — картину, получившую множество похвал. Неро стал легендарным благодаря инсценировке расстрела Муссолини в фильме «Муссолини — последние дни» режиссёра Карло Лиццани, с которым он снял и другие фильмы. С 1967 по 1972 Неро работал с британской актрисой Ванессой Редгрейв, в декабре 2006 года они поженились. У них есть сын, Карло Габриэль Неро, родившийся в 1969 году.http://www.moz.de/index.php/Moz/Article/category/Kultur/id/162309, 22. November 2006. Избранная фильмография Кино * — / Pelle viva — режиссёр: Джузеппе Фина * — Маскарад в Скотланд-Ярде — режиссёр: Доменико Паолелла * — Девушка напрокат / La ragazza in prestito — режиссёр: Альфредо Джанетти * — Селестина / La Celestina P… R… — режиссёр: Карло Лиццани * — Я её хорошо знал / Io la conoscevo bene — режиссёр: Антонио Пьетранджели * — Библия / The Bible: In the Beginning… — режиссёр: Джон Хьюстон * — Смертельные туманы / Планета обреченных / Во власти смертельного тумана / I diafanoidi vengono da Marte — режиссёр: Антонио Маргерити * — Die Trampler / Die um Gnade winseln (Gli Uomini dal passo pesante) — режиссёр: Альберт Банд * — Третий глаз / Il terzo occhio — режиссёр: Мино Гуэррини * — Джанго / Django — режиссёр: Серджо Корбуччи * — Кольт пропел о смерти и наступило время умирать / Tempo di massacro — режиссёр: Лучио Фульчи * — Меня зовут Джон Харрис / Tecnica di un Omicidio — режиссёр: Франко Проспери * — Камелот / Camelot — режиссёр: Джошуа Логан * — Вместе с Джанго пришла смерть / L’uomo, l’orgoglio, la vendetta — режиссёр: Луиджи Баццони * 1967 — Джанго, прощай! / Texas, addio — режиссёр: Фердинандо Бальди * — Наемник / Il Mercenario — режиссёр: Серджо Корбуччи * — День совы / Il Giorno della civetta — режиссёр: Дамиано Дамиани (в советском прокате «''Сова появляется днём''») * — / Sequestro di persona — режиссёр: Джанфранко Мингоцци * — Тихое местечко за городом / Un tranquillo posto di campagna — режиссёр: Элио Петри * — Битва на Неретве / Bitka na Neretvi — режиссёр: Велько Булайич * — / Un detective — режиссёр: Ромоло Гуэрриери * — Бог с нами / Dio è con noi — режиссёр: Джулиано Монтальдо * — / The Virgin and the Gypsy — режиссёр: Кристофер Майлз * — Тристана / Tristana — режиссёр: Луис Бунюэль * — Напарники / ¡Vamos a matar, compañeros! — режиссёр: Серджо Корбуччи * — Признание комиссара полиции прокурору республики / Confessione di un commissario di polizia al procuratore della repubblica — режиссёр: Дамиано Дамиани * — Следствие закончено: забудьте / L’Istruttoria è chiusa: dimentichi — режиссёр: Дамиано Дамиани * — / Giornata nera per l’ariete — режиссёр: Луиджи Баццони * — / ¡Viva la muerte… tua! — режиссёр: Дуччо Тессари * — Кровожадность / Грязные волки / Redneck — режиссёр: Сильвио Нариццано * — Белый Клык / Zanna bianca — режиссёр: Лучио Фульчи * — Песнь смерти и убийства / Los Amigos — режиссёр: Паоло Кавара * — Монах и женщины / Le Moine — режиссёр: Adonis Kyrou * — Папа Иоанн / Pope Joan — режиссёр: Майкл Андерсон * — / La polizia incriminia, la legge assolve — режиссёр: Энцо Кастеллари * — Месть каморры / I Guappi — режиссёр: Паскуале Скуитьери * — Убийство Маттеоти / Il Delitto Matteotti — режиссёр: Флорестано Ванчини * — Возвращение Белого Клыка / Il Ritorno di Zanna Bianca — режиссёр: Лучио Фульчи * — Муссолини — Последние дни / Mussolini: Ultimo atto — режиссёр: Карло Лидзани * — Почему убивают судей / Perché si uccide un Magistrato? — режиссёр: Дамиано Дамиани * — / Il cittadino si ribella — режиссёр: Энцо Кастеллари * — Уважаемые люди / Gente di rispetto — режиссёр: Луиджи Дзампа * — Скандал — режиссёр: Сальваторе Сампери * — / Cipolla colt — режиссёр: Энцо Кастеллари * — Кеома / '' — режиссёр: Энцо Кастеллари * — Кудесники / Les Magiciens — режиссёр: Клод Шаброль * — Триумфальный марш / Marcia trionfale — режиссёр: Марко Белоккио * — Двадцать один час в Мюнхене / '' * — / Sahara Cross — режиссёр: Тонино Валери * — Попутчик: Начало или кровавый автостоп / Autostop sangue rosso — режиссёр: Паскуале Феста Кампаниле * — Ураган с Навароне / Force 10 from Navarone — режиссёр: Guy Hamilton * — Инопланетяне / The Visitor — режиссёр: Джулио Парадизи — Иисус Христос * — Джунгли Джанго / '' — режиссёр: Энцо Дж. Кастеллари * — День Кобры Il Giorno del Cobra — режиссёр: Энцо Дж. Кастеллари * — Человек с лицом Богарта / The Man with Bogart’s Face — режиссёр: Роберт Дэй * — Входит ниндзя / Enter the Ninja — режиссёр: Менахем Голан * — Саламандра The Salamander — режиссёр: Питер Циннер * — Ястреб / Banovic Strahinja — режиссёр: Ватрослав Мимица * — Керель / Querelle — режиссёр: Райнер Вернер Фассбиндер * — Бандит с голубыми глазами / Il bandito dagli occhi azzurri — режиссёр: Альфредо Джанетти * — Красные колокола. Фильм 1. Мексика в огне — режиссёр: Сергей Бондарчук * — Красные колокола. Фильм 2. Я видел рождение нового мира — режиссёр: Сергей Бондарчук * — Месть ниндзя / Revenge of the Ninja — режиссёр: Менахем Голан * — / André schafft sie alle — режиссёр: Петер Фрацшер * — / Il Pentito — режиссёр: Паскуале Скуитьери * — / Ein gefährliches Mädchen — режиссёр: Арне Маттссон * — / Tre giorni ai tropici — режиссёр: Томмазо Дацци * — Милая страна / Γλυκειά πατρίδα — режиссёр: Михалис Какояннис * — Возвращение Джанго / Django 2: il grande ritorno — режиссёр: Нелло Россати * — / Run for Your Life — режиссёр: Теренс Янг * — Высшая черта / Top Line — режиссёр: Нелло Россати * — Мельницы богов / Windmills of the Gods — режиссёр: Ли Филипс * — Магдалена / '' — режиссёр: Моника Тойбер * — Крепкий орешек 2 / Die Hard 2: Die Harder — режиссёр: Ренни Харлин * — / Touch and Die — режиссёр: Пьернико Солинас * — Гибель «Луконы» / Lucona — реж. — Энцо Ломбардо * — Месть белого индейца / Jonathan degli orsi — режиссёр: Энцо Кастеллари * — Золото / Oro — режиссёры: Фабио Бонци и Леонид Биц * — Delphin Girl (The Dolphin Girl) — режиссёр: Филиппо Де Луиджи * — Honfoglalás — Heimeroberung ung. Spielfilm * — / The Innocent Sleep — режиссёр: Scott Michell * — / Il Tocco: la sfida — режиссёр: Энрико Колетти * — Крестная мать / '' — режиссёр: Д. Грин * — Убийство Версаче / The Versace murder — режиссёр: Менахем Голан — Джанни Версаче * — Разговор ангелов / Talk of Angels — режиссёр: Ник Хэмм * — Бандиты / Li chiamarono… briganti! — режиссёр: Паскуале Скуитьери * — Священная корона / Sacra Corona — режиссёр: Габор Кольтаи * — Мегиддо — Конец мира / Megiddo: Omega Code 2- режиссёр: Brian Trenchard-Smith * — 8-й смертный грех: тосканская карусель — режиссёр: Петер Патцак * — Конец богов / L’inchiesta — режиссёр: Джулио Базе * — Батори / Bathory — режиссёр: Юрай Якубиско * — Письма к Джульетте / Letters to Juliet — режиссёр: Гари Виник * — Джанго освобожденный / Django Unchained — режиссёр: Квентин Тарантино * 2017 — Джон Уик 2 / John Wick: Chapter Two — режиссёр: Чад Стахелски Телевидение * 1975: The Legend of Valentino * 1976: Die 21 Stunden von München (21 Hours at Munich) — режиссёр: William A. Graham * 1978: Пират (The Pirate) — режиссёр: Ken Annakin * 1981: Розы из Данцига (Le Rose di Danzica) * 1983: Вагнер (многосерийный фильм) * 1983: Banetov Strahinja (сербский фильм) * 1984: Последние дни Помпеи (1984) | (The Last Days of Pompeii) * 1984: Die Försterbuben — режиссёр: Peter Patzak * 1985: Крик пеликана / Тайна чёрного танкера (Un marinaio e mezzo) — режиссёр: Томмазо Дацци * 1988: В тени богов (Windmills of the Gods) — режиссёр: Ли Филипс * 1990: Голубая кровь (многосерийный фильм) * 1991: Молодая Екатерина (Young Catherine) — режиссёр: Michael Anderson * 1993: Вавилонский заговор — режиссёр: Peter Patzak * 1994: Кольцо дракона (Desideria e l’anello del drago) — режиссёр: Ламберто Бава * 1996: Возвращение Сандокана (Il Ritorno di Sandokan) — режиссёр: Энцо Дж. Кастеллари * 1997: Принцесса Амина (Deserto di fuoco) — режиссёр: Энцо Дж. Кастеллари * 1997: Библия – Давид (David) — режиссёр: Роберт Марковиц * 2000: Библия – Павел (San Paolo) — режиссёр: Роджер Янг * 2001: Рыцари Тевтонского ордена (Crociati) (телевизионный фильм) * 2002: Любовь, ложь и страсти * 2003: Сердце без короны — режиссёр: Peter Patzak * 2005: Rosamunde Pilcher: Zauber der Liebe (Summer Solstice) * 2008: Мое сердце в Чили Награды * 1993 — Международный кинофестиваль Art Film Fest в Тренчанских Теплицах, Приз Миссия актёра * 2008 — DIVA — Включение в Зал славыПобедители DIVA с 1991 годаdiva-award.de Примечания Ссылки * * Обзор творчества Неро Категория:Лауреаты премии «Давид ди Донателло» en:Franco Nero